Not What He Wanted
by Weeaboofuckingtrash
Summary: Danny's idiot parents agreed to him staying with Vlad until the day of his 16th birthday. Of course Danny expects fights, that's what he gets. But what comes after isn't something he could have ever predicted. Pompous Pep. Will be updated Daily.
1. Well Fuck

The sound of Danny's door slamming into the wall was something he was used to, so he calmly took his earphones out and sat them down on his bed.

Jack stood there, smiling like a freak (when did he not?). "What is it this time dad?" Danny sighed, hoping it had nothing to do with ghost weapons.

"I've got a big surprise for you, son! Come downstairs when you're ready!" Jack sprawled the sentence out with far too much excitement.

Upon his father's leaving, Danny actually felt pretty excited. His 16th birthday was coming up this weekend and he was looking forward to a nice present. Combing his hair through his dark hair a bit he finally decided to go see what his dad was fussing over.

Danny made his way downstairs with hopeful thoughts. A car? Large sum of money?

Once he hit the last step though, Danny was immediately scowling. The dark-haired teen would rather be looking at a ghostly weapon right now.

"Vlad..." Danny mumbled in annoyance. Vlad and his parent's weapons were kind of the same, both ghostly and both annoying.

Vlad of course had to put on that dumb smile of his, trying to look humble. What the fuck was he doing here and why did Jack have to bring Danny down here?

"Ah, Daniel! I take it your father has told you about our little arrangement?" God Danny hated that fake enthusiasm in his tone. If his parents weren't standing right there he'd slice his voice box out with ectoplasm.

"What arrangement?" Danny lifted an eyebrow. This _had_ to be good.

Jack shrugged and put a large arm around his wife. "We thought we'd surprise Danny and let you tell him yourself."

Maddie chimed in, smiling at her son. "After all, it's such a nice thing for you to do."

Danny could see that his mom was in a good mood. Probably because Vlad wasn't standing next to her breathing down her neck like he usually would be. Danny trailed away from that to handle what was going on.

He looked at Vlad expectantly.

Vlad cleared his throat, folding his hands together in front of him. "Since your birthday is this weekend, I thought it'd be a great opportunity to have you stay with me" oh no. "Buy you some things, teach you some things even." Vlad's eyes were a little darker at that last line. "I mean you're becoming a man Daniel, it's only necessary to spend some time learning about what it's like to live away from home."

Danny internally gagged. Great. _Fucking great_. By the look on his parent's faces, they'd most likely already told Vlad yes. They'd get suspicious if Danny refused.

Reluctantly, Danny spoke. "Alright, when do we leave?" He could have kicked himself.

The silver-haired man smiled in victory before glancing at his overly expensive watch. "Our flight is in an hour, so it'd be best to leave as soon as you are finished packing."

Danny didn't want to say anything else, he just turned to go back upstairs to grab some things. A voice stopped him before he got to the 3rd step.

"Maybe you can even teach me something, Daniel." Vlad's words were harmless, but his tone threatened obvious foul play.

Danny laughed dryly. "Sorry, not interested in helping you apply for AARP"

Vlad scowled. He wasn't that damn old. Although the sound of Daniel shutting his bedroom door and rummaging around made his smile return. Things were going his way...so far.

* * *

><p><strong>lmao sorry I haven't been on FF in a long ass time. I'm obsessed with this pairing (it's sad really I'm 18 now). Sorry about the short chapter, I never usually do them this short. I will update this constantly because I already have things planned out so don't worry about it being discontinued. <strong>


	2. Cigarettes are the Same

The Mercedes had been enough, but flying first class? Danny really felt out of place here.

The dark haired teen leaned over to Vlad, smiling sarcastically. "What? No private jet?"

Vlad only smiled, watching the in-flight movie. He never did get the chance to watch I Am Legend. "If that's what you wanted, then I could have arranged that for you."

Danny grumbled something under his breath about how fucking snobby Vlad was, turning to look out the window. It was such a short flight, but he was glad that Vlad hadn't decided to drive. That would either call for awkward silence or copious amounts of fighting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad took Danny's luggage in his hands, heading for the gaudy mansion. Honestly Danny had seen it so many times the shock value didn't apply anymore.

"What about your servants?" Danny questioned as he saw Vlad carrying his things in.

Vlad just kept walking towards the door as he answered. "I gave them a week off" He waved his free hand passively.

Danny rolled his eyes. _Great_, that wasn't a good sign. He followed Vlad nervously, on guard just in case the older man decided to attack him once they were inside his home.

They walked into the main living room. Danny looked around 'too much red" he thought as he walked to sit on a couch that was basically the same blood color as the carpet. Vlad sat his bags down on an end table.

"Pick a room. I'll be in my lab while you're doing so"

Danny winced. This was _way_ too nonchalant. Yeah it was cool to not be arguing but it still creeped him out. It was never a good sign when an enemy is overly nice and calm towards you.

"Lab? Right, I'm supposed to just trust you while you're down there. Fucking fruitloop like you is probably working on something to kill me with." Danny sounded hostile, but it was needed. He would not let his guard down this week. Vlad was a tricky man.

Vlad turned on his heel. He glared at Danny. Ah, there was the look he was used to seeing. "Daniel, do you think I'm stupid? How would it look if you came to stay with me and when it comes time to take you home, you're dead? Your parents would obviously suspect me. Quit fussing and go get yourself settled in."

Danny hated himself for knowing that made sense. "Whatever, just don't be down there longer than an hour or I'll have to phase through to see just what the hell you're doing down there."

Vlad smirked. "How threatening, you _are_ becoming a man, aren't you Daniel?"

The older man turned to leave, leaving Danny to his own thoughts.

"I threaten that fruitloop all time, what's so different about it now?" Danny talked out loud to himself. Honestly it was a bad habit he picked up.

He felt a weird mix of anger and somehow, embarrassment bubble inside him. "I'M ONLY TURNING 16, HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME A MAN ON YOUR TERMS?!" Danny shouted, knowing Vlad could hear him since the mansion was so damn echo-y.

The smirk never left Vlad's face as he made his way to the lab. Vlad had traveled the world, he'd seen cultures where boys were considered men at 14. But He wasn't that evil, he waited for a reason. Vlad was also pleased to see that Danny had matured rather nicely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad was actually kind of shocked when he noticed that Danny had never actually come to check on him. He'd been down there for over an hour now. Sighing, he pulled his silver hair back into its usual ponytail and took off the medical mask. He didn't lie, he wasn't working on anything evil. Vlad was working on more medicinal projects. Being half ghost, it's good to have something that can heal that half too.

"Daniel?" Vlad shouted questionably, looking for the dark haired teen. He grimaced. Vlad wasn't about to go around to every damn room looking for the boy. Besides, he needed a break. Working with chemicals really didn't do well with his head.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, he stepped out through the back patio into the garden. Vlad stopped for a moment, seeing dark hair poking up through one of the rose bushes.

Vlad made his way over to Danny, whom was sitting on the silver bench there. He was about to greet the teen but immediately grimaced when he saw what was in his hand.

Danny had good instincts, he flipped his head around and saw Vlad standing there, arms crossed in a _'what the fuck are you doing' _manner.

Danny laughed nervously, putting the cigarette back in his mouth before shrugging. Oh boy, he _did not _need to be scolded by Vlad Masters right now.

"Look, even though I don't owe it to you, I can explain, I-" Danny started, only to see Vlad's expression soften a bit.

Vlad too a seat next to him, eyeing Danny as he blew smoke out of his mouth. He wasn't sure how he felt about it now. It made him look...older? More mature? Whatever it was it was helping Vlad not see Danny as a child anymore. Although he was.

Silently, Vlad took the pack out of Danny's lap, eyeing it. "Marlboro Reds huh?"

Danny just sat there, taking occasional puffs as he watched Vlad. The silver haired man took out one of the cigarettes, inspecting it. He shrugged, placing it in between his teeth.

Danny was bewildered. Uh, okay.

Vlad turned to him. "Got a light?" The man's voice a little muffled by the cigarette.

The teen nodded slowly, confused. He handed Vlad the white lighter. Danny watched as the man lit up, looking a little confused as to what he should do.

Danny couldn't help but smile in a funny way. "Inhale, hold it for a bit, then blow out."

Expecting a 'I already know that', instead Vlad nodded, doing as the teen had said. Danny watched the smoke leave the man's lips. Smoking looked good on him, even if he didn't really know what he was doing.

"I'm not coughing." Vlad frowned, expecting to see what he saw in movies when people had smoke for the first time.

Danny laughed. "Not everyone coughs on their first cigarette, Vlad. Not so bad is it?"

Vlad smiled a little, taking the cigarette in between his fingers. He'd never smoked before and thought never really occurred to him. He liked it.

After another drag Vlad turned back to Danny. "Since when do you smoke cigarettes, Daniel?" There was no judgment in his voice, just pure, honest curiosity.

Danny shrugged. "A few days before I turned 15. Stress really gets to me. Saving people all the time gets to be a hassle. I needed some kind of vice to keep me going."

"However do you buy them though?" Vlad tilted an eyebrow.

Danny looked a little guilty at that one. "Well...I just you know...phase into the gas station, grab them and leave the money on the counter."

Vlad genuinely laughed, flicking ashes into the opposite direction. "So there is a little bad in you after all."

Danny frowned. "Hey, at least I leave money!"

Vlad smiled. "Always the hero..." he trailed off, enjoying the cigarette.

Danny's body slumped. "Hey...don't tell my parents, okay?"

Vlad simply nodded in reassurance. "Don't worry little badger, I won't tell a soul. As long as you offer to let me share these cigarette breaks with you of course."

Danny was about to smile but didn't let himself. "This doesn't change anything, you know?"

Vlad looked a little shocked. "Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

"We may be bonding, but it's just the same as usual." Danny's voice went down an octive, letting Vlad know he was being serious.

"How is it the same?" Vlad was confused, yet intrigued.

Danny took the last puff of his cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and crushing it. "We're still bonding over something bad."

Vlad smirked, the boy did have a point there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, had to put some smoking in here, sorry if that bothers anyone. I'm a smoker myself haha. And also QUESTION: do you guys want this story to be like slow romance or like bam, fighting and then accidental sex that they both regret? Because I'm on the fence here<strong>


	3. George Clooney

Danny wasn't really a chain smoker, but he smoked cigarette after cigarette until Vlad decided to leave. Vlad had his 3rd, while the teen on his 8th. The older man got up from the bench when he saw that the sun began to set.

At hearing the door close behind Vlad, Danny sighed in relief. "That was _real_ fucking close."

Yeah, it had been a nice moment and all but it still wasn't right. Danny was not about to put past all the rude comments and bruises the man had inflicted on him because of a little cigarette break. Danny was strong minded, he didn't need Vlad getting in the way of who he was. Speaking of that, what _was _Vlad planning to do with Danny? If he didn't bring him here to kill him, then what?

Danny groaned and wiped his palm down his face. "_Please_ don't tell me he's trying to get me to see him as my dad again."

xxxxxxxxx

Needing to keep his guard up or not, Danny still needed sleep. He already suffered an awkward dinner with Vlad (at least the man's cooking was good) and was honestly ready to fall over in fatigue.

Danny trudged up to his room. He picked one right across from Vlad's on purpose, better to keep an eye on the freak. He went to his room before the older man did. Apparently Vlad needed to clean the kitchen up before going to bed.

Danny sat with his bedroom door open, waiting for Vlad to enter his own room. He needed to make sure that that's what Vlad was actually going to do, he didn't need to catch him going back down to that lab. Danny stared daggers at the other man's door until he heard Vlad's steps coming down the hall.

Vlad was about to push the large double doors open until he felt eyes digging into the back of his head. He smirked, turning around.

"Something you need, Daniel? More pillows perhaps?" Vlad mocked, only finding Danny's gruesome eyes entertaining.

Danny rolled his eyes as he motioned towards his bed. "Yeah, no, I'll pass. There's already like 50 pillows on this damn bed." Most of them were for decoration and got in the way.

"Then what might I ask could I have done to make you stare at me like I just punched you in face, dear boy?" Vlad wasn't stupid, he knew Danny was watching him. He didn't blame him really, once an enemy always an enemy.

When Danny decided not to answer, the older man decided to go into his room, halted before he could close the doors.

" .open." Danny demanded. He knew Vlad could just phase through the walls, he needed to be able to actually see the man.

Vlad shrugged in a 'have it your way' manner and made his way to his bed and began disrobing. Danny still watched, knowing Vlad would expect him to turn away. Nope, not getting away so easily.

As he folded his suit jacket neatly and placed it on the dresser, Vlad couldn't help but smile to himself. He could practically feel the teen's anger radiating around him. But the silver haired man dismissed it, beginning to unbutton his white dress shirt. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was rather tired too. Vlad didn't feel like playing games.

Danny expected Vlad to look gross honestly. Like he was in his 40s, weren't 40 year old men supposed to look gross without their shirts on? Danny was so lost in thought that he failed to realise he said something out loud.

"But then again there's George Clooney..." Danny spoke to himself, knowing that man was well over 40 and looked damn good still.

Vlad turned to look at Danny before undoing his belt. "What about George Clooney?" He hummed, wondering just what the fuck was going on in Daniel's head.

Danny looked as if he had snapped out of haze, mumbling a 'huh' before looking back to Vlad.

Vlad smirked, a little too much evil in it. "_Well, well_. I didn't realize teenage boys had fantasys about George Clooney, how interesting." Vlad had to stop himself from laughing.

Danny could have punched himself. Wait, scratch that, he could have punched _Vlad_.

"You fucking fruitloop, I wasn't fantasizing about anyone. If anyone's fantasizing it's you!" Danny couldn't help but feel a blush on his face. Accusations like that really got to him, he never knew why.

Vlad sat on his bed in his black underwear, about to pull the comforter over his body. "About what might I ask?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Danny scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "My mom of course you dumbass." Ew, that felt gross to say.

The silver haired man merely laughed. "You needn't be worrying about that anymore little badger, let's just say...I've moved on."

Danny didn't buy it, he shook his head. "What the fuck ever, just don't let me catch you jacking it over her. I swear to _god_ I'll cut it _off_."

"Don't worry about that kind of thing." Vlad was honestly getting tired of the bickering. Sleep, he wanted sleep.

Danny scoffed. "Sure, I mean you probably need Viagra to get it up anyway."

Now that made Vlad laughed audibly. "If that's what you want to think, little badger."

Danny had already laid his head down on one of the pillows but needed to address something. He sat up, glaring across the hall again. "Would you please stop calling me that? It makes you sound senile. Can't even tell an animal from a teenager, how tragic." Danny smirked.

Vlad wasn't mad, quite amused really. "Fine," he said with a yawn. "How about graveyard boy instead?"

Danny felt himself smile. He didn't want it there, but his face betrayed him. The sounded a lot nicer.

* * *

><p><strong>Double update because I love y'all. I know I've only got 2 reviews so far, but they keep me happy and make me want to write! (they also let me know people actually want me to continue, ya feel?)<strong>


	4. Silver Fox

Danny woke up first, not letting the grogginess make him forget about his task at hand. He immediately sat up to make sure Vlad was still there. And he was, dark green comforter pooling over his waist, some drool on his pillow.

Danny smiled in triumph. No way this jackass was doing anything evil on _his_ watch. He looked at the digital clock on the night stand next to the ridiculously large bed he was in. It was almost noon. The teenager had expected Vlad to be an early riser like most old people. Danny had to keep reminding himself that Vlad wasn't old, he was just _older_.

Not knowing what else to do, Danny made himself over to the phone sitting on the dresser in his own room. Vlad probably had one in every room. But hey, he probably doesn't even know what to do with all that damn money. Gotta do something with it.

Danny knew that Sam and Tucker would be hanging out today since they were on break from school and honestly had no other friends. He dialed Sam's number, praying that she or Tucker would pick up. He need a friendly voice.

"Augh, Tucker you're gross cut it out!" Danny was greeted with his friend's voice, making him laugh. Sam was more calm this time. "Ugh, sorry Danny, Tucker just tried to shove a hamburger in my face."

Danny laughed. It hadn't been long, but he already missed his friends. They were like siblings to him.

"Hey Sam, how are you and Tucker doing?"

"How are _we _doing? How are _you _doing? Where the hell are you!?" Sam raged out through the phone, hearing Tucker's voice chime in with a "Yeah man?"

Danny frowned. "You guys are _totally _not going to believe this, but I'm staying at Vlad's."

The teen heard a choking like noise over the phone. "Dude! You almost made me choke on my veggie burger!"

"Hah, sorry Sam. But seriously, my parents agreed before I could even step in."

Danny could hear Sam explaining the situation to Tucker. "What douches, I can't believe them."

Danny laughed half heartedly. "Yeah well they still don't know we're enemies and I couldn't just blurt that out."

"Yeah and you better watch that guy, he's obviously up to something."

"I am, I even made him keep his bedroom door open. Had to watch him change and everything, ugh." Danny faked a gag.

"Hah, so how gross did he look?" Sam asked, amused.

Danny felt his face get hot. "Actually...he looked pretty nice."

Sam stopped her laughter at that, feeling like it was a weird thing to say. "Ooooh, so Vlad's a silver fox, huh?"

Danny sputtered. "A what?"

"Urban dictionary, dude." Sam scoffed at Danny's lack of modern vocabulary.

Danny sighed. "I am not about to go looking around for a computer in this fucking place."

"Hmmm, true. It means an attractive older guy, usually with silver hair. Oh, and be careful Danny, dude's a fucking weirdo." Sam said, munching on her food.

"I will, thanks Sam. Tell Tucker to keep his meat away from your face!" Danny sputtered out laughter.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, funny Danny. I've got to go, cell's dying."

Danny sat the phone back on the receiver and sighed. Welp, looks like he's have to get used to not seeing his friends for a few more days.

He thought about trying to get some more sleep but heard Vlad stirring awake. _Awesome_, another day with the fruitloop.

Vlad got out of bed, stretching which _of course just had _to make his back muscles look more defined than they already did. The older man reached over for his hair tie that he had tossed somewhere in his sleep. Vlad bunched his hair together and looped it through the elastic ring until it was tightly secured. Then he remembered Danny.

Vlad smiled lazily. "Still staring I see." There was a little pride in his voice.

"Yeah whatever." Danny crossed his arms, attempting to make his bed as a distraction. Honestly he didn't feel like staring at Vlad while he was wearing nothing but black briefs.

Vlad walked over to his closet. "I heard you talking to someone." He spoke, expecting Danny to explain.

"Yeah, Sam and Tucker." Duh, he thought internally. Who else?

"Ah, those unsightly friends of yours. What did they have to say about me on this fine morning?" Vlad asked smoothly, picking out a red dress shirt.

Danny smirked. "Well my _'unsightly_' friends actually had something nice to say about you this time."

Vlad poked his head out of the door and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh?"

Danny's smile grew. "Oh yeah, Sam called you a silver fox or whatever the hell."

If Vlad had been drinking something, surely he'd have spit it out. "S-silver fox? Why on earth would Samantha call me such a thing?"

Danny shrugged, forgetting to think before talking. "Just something I said to her about your body I guess, no big deal." Danny was (oddly) too engrossed in making his bed properly that he missed his idiot of a sentence.

Vlad didn't bother replying. He didn't want to scare Danny off. It was good to know the boy thought good of his looks. Vlad chuckled under his breath. "I've still got it, huh..." He murmured to himself, smiling like an idiot.

But of course Vlad knew that attracting Danny would be much, _much _more difficult. Not only had he not shown a single ounce of liking Vlad, but he didn't seem to even voluntarily say anything nice to him. A body compliment wasn't enough. Vlad needed more. Perhaps he would have to say something about Danny. You can't rely on teenagers, but you _can _rely on their hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE triple update. Only good thing about my mental illnesses is that they keep my mind running 100mph with new ideas. Who knows, might even get out another chapter before the night is over. Reviews would be gr8 yo <strong>


	5. Take it Easy

Vlad didn't seem as busy as Danny had expected him to be. Shouldn't a billionaire be working all the time? How else did he make all that money? He decided he didn't care about that right now. _Right now_, he was inspecting his breakfast for traces of sedatives.

Vlad gave him a disapproving look. "Daniel, do not play with your food."

Danny gave him a rude look, concluding that pancakes were in fact, not laced. He took a small bite though, just to be sure...

"Augh!" Danny scrunched his face up at the taste.

Vlad looked confused. Since then was his cooking bad? "What is it now?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Danny sat his fork down. "What'd you do, pour like, an entire bag of sugar in the batter?"

Vlad smiled, well then. "I thought you liked overly sweet foods, Daniel."

Danny shrugged half-heartedly. "I used to...lately I've been really into bitter things. Guess my taste buds are changing."

Chuckling, Vlad took Danny's plate away to make him pancakes again; less sugar this time.

"You're getting older." Vlad hummed as he got the flour out of the pristine cabinet above the counters.

Danny looked at him funny. "What the hell is this sudden obsession with the fact that I'm getting older? Besides that, taste buds and getting older have nothing to do with each other. My dad still eats cake for breakfast for fuck's sake."

Vlad was pouring the mix into a non-stick pan. "That is true...I'm happy to see you didn't take after your father on that one. After all, your body is shaping out quite nicely _I have noticed_."

Danny cringed while Vlad smiled a little too wide. Did he just make a pass at him?

New pancakes in front of him, Danny decided to forget it and just eat his breakfast. Vlad was just trying to annoy him. Right...?

Vlad sat across from Danny at the large table, watching with folded hands. The teen cut his meal into small pieces before eating. Vlad admired his manners. There was a time when Danny would have just attempted to shove an entire pancake in his mouth at once. Manners suited the boy.

The teen looked up to take a drink of his orange juice, seeing Vlad rub his jaw line disapprovingly.

Danny swallowed the drink before asking. "What's with you?"

Vlad, still touching the stubble, looked annoyed. "I need to shave."

Danny laughed lightly. "So you'll keep the goatee but won't let yourself grow a full on beard? Fruitloop..."

Vlad smiled, rather intrigued. Whatever Danny had to say about his looks, good or bad, he was interested. "So you want me to lose the goatee and go for a beard?"

Danny stared at Vlad for a moment, trying to imagine what he'd look like. He waved his hand. "Nah, beard would make you look old."

The silver haired man smirked. "I thought I _was _old?"

Danny gulped. Oops. "W-well I mean I guess you're not...old-old. I mean you still look okay...or whatever." Oh god, he needed to save himself. "A-and I mean the goatee adds to your _'hey I'm mysterious and handsome yet when you come near me I'll kill you' _vibe."

The older man had to bite his lip to stifle his laughter. "Handsome?"

Danny actually did kick himself this time, shoving his foot into his own shin. He didn't save himself there, he dug his grave deeper.

Standing rather abruptly, Danny slammed his hands on the table. "Alright! I'm going to my room!"

Vlad couldn't help but laugh loudly, the echo following Danny up the stairs.

"Teenagers are so easy to fluster."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was trying to avoid Vlad the rest of the day. After showering though, he couldn't find much to do but sit around. The teen thought about going to Vlad's theatre room but didn't count on there being any movies worth watching.

Danny made his way over to his suitcase that he had under the bed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He cursed at himself, wishing his room had a balcony. If he'd try to make his way to the garden he surely would run into Vlad at some point. Danny shrugged, lighting up. Fuck this mansion.

Vlad was in his office answering business phone calls and signing what little paper work he had left. Being alone gave him all the time he needed to get work done before it piled up.

After sighing and leaning back in his chair, his nose twinged. He frowned. Smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was sitting on his bed, looking out the window as he smoked. He had opened it at least, he wasn't _that _rude. What _was _rude though, was the intrusion of his door opening without a knock.

Looking as if he'd just been caught jacking off, Danny spazzed and almost dropped the cigarette in his hands. Luckily his ghost fighting gave him amazing reflexes and he caught it before it could hit the floor.

Vlad was tapping his foot, looking angry. Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't do that, it makes you look like an old man." Danny teased, pointing the cigarette in his direction.

"_Do not smoke inside_." Vlad trudged over to Danny, snatching his wrist that was holding the cigarette.

Vlad was about to go on ranting about how he didn't want the bedroom smelling like smoke, but he was lost for a moment. Danny's hand in his grasp was so close to his face. Vlad could smell the nicotine on the teen's fingers. It was almost...enticing.

Danny looked puzzled. "Uh...dude, you gonna let go anytime soon or are you planning on giving me a sprain?"

Vlad snapped out of it and released Danny's wrist. His head was still a little fuzzy. Cigarettes themselves didn't smell too nice, but the nicotine that stained your fingers, that was quite pleasant.

Danny decided that Vlad was done being angry, seeing the man's face not look nearly as harsh as it had. He merely handed Vlad the pack of cigarettes, knowing he'd want one.

Vlad accepted with a slight nod.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We can...go outside if that makes you feel any better."

Vlad shook his head, sitting next to Danny on the large bed. "I decided I don't really care. My house is so huge the smell really wouldn't stay long or spread."

Danny smiled, maybe the fruitloop wasn't as uptight as he'd thought. Just like yesterday, Danny handed the man his white lighter.

"You know..." Vlad said before lighting the cigarette and giving the lighter back. "There's a legend that white lighters are bad luck."

Danny snorted with a laugh. "C'mon Vlad, my luck couldn't get any worse."

"Hmmm, true I suppose." Although Vlad thought otherwise.

"Sooooo," Danny started. "What have you been working on down there?"

Vlad blew the smoke from his lungs before answering. "Ah, just some medical experiments. I'm trying to perfect a cold remedy for my ghost half."

Danny felt a slight tinge of guilt for thinking the man had been working on something horrible down there. "Sounds interesting, if you ever need any help...I don't really have much to do around here anyway."

Vlad's eyes seemed to brighten. In a good way, not the 'holy shit run he's going to kill you' way. "That sounds wonderful Daniel, I might take you up on the offer."

Danny's smile was small, but still there. "So, you're really over my mom, huh?"

"I would not lie about such a thing, of course I meant it when I said that I've moved on." _Yes, _Vlad thought to himself, _they were on the right conversation track. _

Danny felt relieved. Finally, one less thing to worry about. But still, a crush like that doesn't just disappear without a reason. "What happened?"

Vlad's abdomen seemed to bundle up. Ugh, he needed to be smooth about this. "Well let's just say..." He began, eyeing Danny a little _too _provocatively. "Someone else has caught my eye."

Being naive as he was when it came to relationship shit, Danny needed more info. "Do I know them?"

Vlad felt like wringing the boy's neck and screaming _IT'S YOU, DAMN FOOL. _But of course, playing it cool was best. This was wrong already, but there's still a right way to do something that's wrong.

"Yes, very, _very_ well actually." Vlad said with a breathy laugh. Oh god, was he nervous?

Danny thought for a moment. "Ugh don't tell me it's a ghost! Who is it? Ember, Kitty?"

Vlad mentally rolled his eyes. Oh Daniel, older, but still kind of stupid. "Those women are dead, Daniel. And annoying might I add."

Danny smirked, putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe. "Wow, way to be prejudice."

Vlad laughed at that. "Hey, I'm not into necrophilia. Let's just say..." _well, now or never_. He leaned in, just enough to where Danny was close but wouldn't feel too invaded. "...I like them half dead."

Danny was about to make a joke but forgot it as soon as it hit him. _He was half dead. _

Danny got off the bed, backing away. "Oh no, _fucking no_." Danny put a hand over his mouth, like he was expecting to vomit. "You're joking right, please tell me you're joking. _PLEASE_."

Vlad slammed his fist down onto the bed, not satisfied that it wasn't a hard surface. He should have expected this. Really, what _else_ would Danny do? Leap into Vlad's arms and express his dying love for him? Nah, not gonna happen.

Danny backed himself against the wall next to the window. "Dream_, this is just a dream_." Danny laughed the sentence out nervously.

To the teen's dismay, Vlad was already making his way over to corner him. Danny almost ducked down when two hands were slammed at either side of his head against the wall.

"Okay_, nightmare _territory." Danny felt shaky, and not in a good way.

Vlad glared at him, face way too close. "What is so damn disgusting about this Daniel?"

Danny could have passed out right there. What the actual _fuck_.

"You're..." Danny lost his words, just motioning to Vlad. "And I'm..."

Mother fucking Jesus on roller skates, this was not happening.

Vlad had shut Danny up with a harsh kiss. Nothing about it was pleasant. Vlad obviously wanted entrance to his mouth while Danny kept his lips shut tight, resulting in teeth scraping against his lips.

Danny _just had _to open his mouth to yell at the man, but only managed to get out a "What the fuck ar-" Before their teeth clicked together and Vlad had him by the jaw, trying to keep the boy's head still so he could have a better angle.

Danny thought he had lost all his willpower. That was until he felt a tongue slip into his mouth. Haha, fuck this. He bit down on Vlad's tongue, just enough for the older man to retreat. Danny looked both horrified and furious as he changed into his ghost half.

Before Vlad could grab on to Danny's arm, the ghost teen had already phased through the wall.

Vlad backed himself up, aiming to sit on the bed but missed by an inch. He slid his back against the bed, sitting on the floor. Vlad touched his lips, a little marred from Danny's teeth.

Instead of letting defeat fall over him, Vlad smirked. _Game fucking on._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just gonna let you guys call the shots. Sex soon or wait a few chapters? Remember: a review a day keeps the sadness away<strong>


	6. Burns Heal

**Slight Self harm warning for this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad was still sitting on the floor in shock. Although he wasn't sure what he was surprised about: the fact that Danny had rejected him or that he had been way too bold.

"_Fuck_!" Vlad cursed, smoothing the top of his hair down with his right hands. He screwed up, but he wasn't going to give in to defeat. That _is not _something Vlad Masters did.

The man stood up, trying at least gain outward composure by straightening out his suit jacket. What Vlad was really worried about was where Danny had gone.

About to make his way to the door, Vlad stopped in horror. It felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice over him.

"_What if he was going to tell his parents?" _

Vlad was more than terrified. He'd be labeled as a pedophile, he'd lose everything. Why the hell did he have to go after the teen? Why couldn't he have waiting just 2 more years?

Vlad hurried to the phone in the room, dialing the Fenton's number faster than his hands would have liked to.

There were at least 5 rings so far, making the man grow anxious. "Please don't be in the lab, _please_." Vlad pleaded out loud. He needed at least one of Danny's parents to pick up.

The phone clicked, letting Vlad know someone had picked up.

"Hello?" A feminine voice questioned.

Vlad sighed, his forehead sweating from panic. "Jasmine, my dear girl. Where are your parents?"

Jazz was a little freaked out at how desperate Vlad sounded. "Uh...in the lab working on some junk, why?"

Okay, maybe it _was _good that they were in their lab. "Good, good. Has Daniel called?"

Jazz put a hand on her hip. "Hmm, now that you mention it, nope. Why?" She was suspicious. After-all, she knew who Plasmius was.

"Look, dear, I didn't do anything to hurt him, I'm just wondering if he'd called yet or not to tell you and your parents how he's doing." Vlad was trying to sound as calm as possible, failing because his words were stumbling into each other.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Vlad, take a valium or something. You sound like you're about to have a heart attack. You wanna be a ghost for real?" She teased, completely missing that this was a serious matter.

_Oh hell, this girl is no help_. "Alright, thank you for the _concern_, Jasmine. I'll be going now, take care."

Jazz put the phone down and cringed. "What a psycho."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny didn't leave. He was just hiding out in another room; one at the far end of the mansion. Of course Vlad could find him soon, but he didn't know what else to do.

First Danny thought about flying home and telling his parents what had happened, but that would raise too many questions. It would also give Vlad a reason to kill him _and _his family.

Danny wanted to scream, but decided to do so in a pillow so Vlad didn't hear him. The now white haired teen grabbed a pillow from the new guest room he was hiding in, pushing his face into it to scream until he felt pessure in his head.

Danny slumped against the wall. Fighting with Vlad, he could do that. Kissing him? No. Where the man even got the idea baffled Danny.

Anger welled up inside Danny, he hadn't felt this fucking angry in a long time. He punched the wall beside him weakly. He looked at his fist, _that felt oddly nice_.

Danny decided to do it again, harder, and harder until he was almost crying. He knew his fist was bleeding under the black outfit he wore but he kept punching until he cracked the wall.

Danny looked down at his hand again, flexing it. It ached in a good way. Like his anger was all channeled into his knuckles. Feeling it wasn't enough, he needed to see it. Changing back to his human half, Danny inspected his new wound.

His hand was turning purple, welting with red around his knuckles. Danny leaned his head back and sighed. Wow, that felt refreshing. Danny's breathing was finally slowing, he calming down.

Putting his hand in his back pocket, Danny took out a cigarette. Not really fucking caring that there wasn't an open window. Vlad had just tried to make out with him, he deserved to do what he wanted right now. He needed some control.

Danny sighed, his bruised hand holding the cigaretted and the other through his hair. "How the hell did this happen?"

About to take another drag of the cigarette, Danny stopped. He stared at the red burning the tip of it. No. He wouldn't. _Would he_? But then again, _why not_? Punching the wall felt good; releasing even.

_Fuck it_, Danny thought. The dark haired teen closed his eyes, trying to relax as much as possible. He tensed his arm as he brought the blaring red end down onto his arm.

"Fffffuck!" Danny winced. Okay, that hurt more than he had anticipated. Danny had felt worse pain while fighting though, he could do this. Holding the cigarette there on that spot for 10 seconds, Danny lifted it up to see his handy work.

It hurt, a lot. But he did feel less angry. The red crater in his arm would surely begin to blister soon. Danny went back to his cigarette, feeling he'd got it all out of his system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad was tracking Danny down. Now Plasmius, he was phasing from room to room looking for the teen he'd basically assaulted. He silently thanked Jack for his ghost powers because without them, finding Danny could have taken an entire day.

About to move on, Vlad smelled that wonderful smoke. He grinned. "Daniel, if you didn't want to be found you shouldn't be giving me signs."

Vlad turned back into himself, walking to into the room Danny was sitting in. He wasn't sure whether to greet the boy with anger or comfort.

Taking in the sight of Danny, comfort seemed to be his only option.

"Daniel, what on earth..." Vlad's blue eyes widened as he saw the wounds.

Danny was surprised but felt too weak to get up. Was he weak though, _or was he just afraid_? Who knows.

Danny immediately shut down. "Stay the fuck away from me." There was venom in the teen's voice, along with a dark look on his face.

Ouch, why did that sting? Vlad shook his head, not being able to take his eyes off of Danny's wounds. Vlad didn't know which to stare at: the burn or the bruises.

Danny laughed, very lightly in a way that would make you feel uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, look what I did." He said, holding his arm up with fake pride.

"Daniel..." Vlad's facial expression wasn't readable. He had expected Danny to attack _him_, not himself.

Vlad hurried over to Danny, attempting to grab his arm to inspect the wound.

"Touch me one more fucking time and _I will _tell my parents." Danny's threat was empty, but Vlad didn't need to know that.

The silver haired man immediately retreated. "At least let me get you some antiseptic..."

Danny's face didn't show any thanks. "Fine, but I'll clean it myself."

Vlad nodded as he motioned for Danny to stay put while he went get a first aid kit. Danny hated this. He wanted to blame Vlad for what he did, but he knew deep down that he'd done this to himself. And the worst part was that it helped him, _he enjoyed it_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat on the floor still, while Vlad sat on the bed. The teen's arm was bandaged; though he refused to bandage his fist since he was used to bruised knuckles from fighting anyway.

Vlad looked tense. How in the hell would he handle this? "...That's going to blister, don't pop it because it might become infected and-"

Danny put up a halting hand, not really wanting to hear Vlad talk right now. He had questions.

Vlad sighed, he knew he shouldn't have acted so fast.

"Alright, I want you to answer me clearly here, _Vlad_." Danny spat the man's name like it was poison. "No encrypted answers, no bullshit."

Vlad merely nodded. He owed Danny something after all, even if his pride was screaming at him.

Danny huffed, still not believing this was real. But the aching in his arm was letting him know that is was indeed not a dream.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Ugh, he could have thrown up.

"Because I wanted to." That answer was too simple for Danny.

"Vlad," He warned. "_No bullshit_."

Vlad looked a little offended. "It's the truth, Daniel. Isn't that what you want, the truth?"

Okay this was weird. Danny's posture was less defensive now. "Okay..._why_?"

Vlad was getting frustrated now. How thick headed. "I've been...lusting after y-"

Danny stopped Vlad again. "Okay, no, ew. Don't use that word please." He cringed.

Vlad rolled his eyes. _Still immature_. "Fine, let me rephrase. I have _wanted_ you for some time now."

Danny still thought it sounded awkward, but he'd take _wanted_ over _lusting_.

The teen hid his face in his palms. "Okay, so let me get this straight." He began, talking through his fingers. "You got me to come here, expecting me to let you kiss me? You are one crazed fruitloop if you think I'm just going to let you do that."

Eh, Danny had a point there. Vlad could be naive sometimes too. "Let's just say I was being hopeful."

Danny finally showed his face. "Hah, uh yeah, ya think?"

Vlad folded his hands neatly in his lap. "I wasn't just planning on...kissing you this week Daniel." Oh god, nope should not have said that. The boy was already traumatized.

Danny didn't need to question that, he wasn't _that _oblivious. "You're serious?" He deadpanned.

"Deadly..." Vlad glared. How dare the boy take this as a joke. Did he not know how hard it was to confess this with so much on the line?

Not really knowing why, and not really caring, Danny felt a little bit of arrogance.

"Dream the fuck on." The teen smirked before going ghost and making his way back to his own room.

Vlad stared at the wall where Danny had disappeared. Maybe this wasn't going to be impossible after all. Danny seemed interested.

Vlad laughed. "Oh the arrogance of a teenage boy can do such wonderful things."

He wasn't going to bother looking for Danny until it was time for Dinner. Vlad wanted to leave Danny to his own devices for now. Maybe if he thought about it enough, the boy would begin to like the idea of sleeping with the billionaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, thoughts? I was going to make the self harm scene a little more...graphic but wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it. Thank you to the lovely MaliciousScampers for the advice. More self harm, yay or nay? Also, mini rant? I fucking hate VxD fanfic where Vlad's like "lmao i luv u" and Danny's like "lol i luv u 2 let's go fuck" like bruh, shit so OOC.<strong>


	7. Who you gon' call?

Okay, Danny was flustered now. He felt stupid. Why did he say that?

He decided to stay his ghost half because well, Danny was sure that if he was in his human half right now his heart would be beating out of his chest. Being half dead had its perks sometimes.

Although, he wouldn't deny it, as gross as the thought of sex with Vlad was...it made him feel _confident_. Vlad _motherfucking _Masters found him attractive enough to want to sleep with him. Danny couldn't deny that he knew that was a compliment. And Danny didn't get those often.

And honeslty wasn't so torn up about the fact that they were both male, dude, get with the times. He was more torn up about it being _Vlad_.

Danny floated himself down onto his bed. "What the hell could I have done over the years to make Vlad wanna jump my bones? Dude's always giving me shit about something. I thought he wanted to hurt me, not fuck me."

He looked over to the phone he had used earlier. _Do I even wanna tell them...?_ Danny couldn't help but need to tell _someone_, might as well be his friends. He'd have to make sure they weren't eating though, he didn't need them dying because Vlad was wanting to bone their best friend.

Danny picked up the phone, not knowing who to call first. He knew they wouldn't be hanging out together this late. Usually the 3 parted ways around 5 and it was almost 6. Tucker would probably be the worst to tell, Danny would get that over with first.

"Shit, I can't believe I'm about to do this..." Danny mumbled, dialing the number with black clothed fingers.

It was weird that Tucker picked up almost immediately.

"DUDE, YOU'RE ALIVE." Tucker shouted, not even letting Danny greet him.

Danny laughed. Technically no, he was in his ghost form. But he didn't feel like making jokes right now... "Ah, hey Tucker...don't freak, but I need to tell you something."

Tucker looked at his phone in confusion. "You need me to call up Sam? We can try and get there somehow if you need our help fighting that weirdo."

Danny smacked himself in the face, great this was going to be even harder than he'd thought. He took a deep breath. "Okay Tucker don't even start screaming but Vlad totally tried to make out with me and I went all 'fuck no' on him and got away but then he basically just told me like an hour ago that he wanted to sleep with me like what the hell do I do? Tucker? Tuck, you still there?"

Okay, maybe that was a little too much to dish out at once.

Danny could here a monotone "uhhhhhhh" coming from Tucker.

"Imma call you back." Tucker said before hanging up.

Danny was stunned, really Tucker? Ugh, he needed feedback here!

Danny knew that Tucker was going to call Sam, so Danny decided to just wait for them to talk and then for Sam to call him.

And just like clockwork, There was a ring 10 minutes later.

Danny picked up, smiling awkwardly because he knew he was about to get an earful.

"YOU ARE NOT FUCKING SERIOUS. DANNY THIS IS NOT FUNNY." Sam practically screamed.

Danny groaned. "You're right it's not...Sam, I'm telling the truth. I couldn't make that shit up if I wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT FUCKING CHAPTER BECAUSE MOM WANTS TO USE THE COMPUTER. WILL CONTINUE THIS TOMORROW SORRY <strong>


	8. Wining and Dining

Sam was sitting Indian style on her Gothic themed bed. She knew Vlad was a creep, but _this? _

She sighed. "Danny, look, you need to tell your parents. This is more than just ghosts, this is straight up sexual assault."

"Sam, I already went over the pros and cons, my parents are _not_ finding out about this." Danny wasn't going to change his mind, he was smarter than that.

"Fine, have it your way Danny. Just don't come crying to me _or_ Tucker when you wake up regretting something." Sam hissed, hanging the phone up.

Danny felt a headache coming on. Okay, that hurt. Maybe he _should_ have just kept his damn mouth shut.

Not only did his head hurt, but he felt embarrassed. Coming to terms with that he liked the attention from Vlad made him feel...gross.

Danny sat down, trying to decipher what he liked about it. "Okay...he's my worst nightmare, that should totally turn me off to the situation." The teen spoke to himself out loud since his thoughts tend to get jumbled. "But he's attractive, especially for his age." Danny tried not to scold himself for saying that. "Vlad's got money, but I'm not into that really." He was _not_ a gold digger.

Danny was aggravated. He could find any of the positive things about Vlad (except that he looked good) that would make him be okay with having...relations to him. But Danny didn't work that way anymore. He needed meaning if he was going to go that far with _anyone_, especially if it was going to be Vlad Masters.

"Alright let's backtrack. He's hurt me, threatened my family and friends, and still I get a little kick out of knowing he wants me..." Yeah this was so fucked up.

Danny sat there contemplating and contemplating until something finally clicked. _They were enemies. _

The teen's eyes widened. That had to be it. It's creepy when someone that you hate starts being nice to you, but when they want to _fuck you_...

That's exciting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vlad was a patient man. Even though he knew Danny would need some time to think, he'd wait for the teen to come to _him_ first. He needed to satisfy his ego.

But of course, the clock on his neat desk was nearing 6pm. Vlad would have to prepare dinner soon. And he would need to make it special.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Danny, still his ghost half, had almost fallen asleep. But of course nothing wakes the senses of a teen like the smell of food_. Good food_.

Phasing to the kitchen (honestly Danny would have gotten lost otherwise without Vlad's help) and saw Vlad setting the table.

Okay, it was getting creepy again.

The dining room was dark, with way too many candles sitting on the table and other high surfaces in the room.

Danny couldn't help but smirk. "So, you tryna romance me or set me on fire?"

Vlad smiled, bringing in the lobster and steak he had prepared. "I didn't know a ghost would be joining me for dinner." He lifted an eyebrow, seeing that ghost teen taking his seat at the table.

Danny shrugged, immediately turning human again. "What's the occasion?" The _now_ dark haired teen asked, gesturing around the room with his hands.

Vlad sat at his own end of the table, giving Danny the _'go ahead_' to start eating. "Well Daniel you know, I just felt like making you comfortable."

Danny gave a condescending look before taking a bite of steak. "Calming the prey before battle? That's so like you."

Vlad got the innuendo, intrigued at the boy's sudden interest in him. Whatever Danny had been doing up there by himself, it must have included a lot of thinking.

"Only the best for you..." Vlad seemed to almost whisper, going back to his own meal.

It was silent for the remainder of dinner. A few glances of _knowing_, but of course that couldn't be helped. This was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex next chapter cause I have to. It won't be cliche either, ain't neither of these fuckers gonna know what they're doing. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm really tired. I went and got my first tattoo today! If you wanna see it, I posted it on my deviantart: sebastiansneko96. deviantart. com (remove spaces of course)<strong>


	9. Gay Sex for Dummies

Once again, Danny was sent upstairs while Vlad stayed to clean the kitchen. Problem was, Danny wasn't sure whose room he was supposed to wait in: his own or Vlad's.

The teen decided Vlad's. He crept into the large room, it was a lot cooler in temperature than the one he'd been staying in. Danny sat down on the bed awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Danny was pulling on a loose string at them hem of his shirt in anxiousness. Why was he doing this? He closed his eyes. Why was he waiting in Vlad's bed, knowing that when the older man came up they'd soon be doing something way out of his comfort zone.

Letting go of the worried expression, Danny felt determined. He wouldn't let Vlad just do whatever the _fuck _he felt like doing to him, Danny would make sure _he_ had control.

Footsteps pushed all those confident thoughts beside. Danny's heartbeat was increasing at a worrying pace. _Oh god oh god oh god_.

Danny looked around, not sure if he should lie down or just keep sitting. But of course before the dark haired teen could so much as _shift_, double doors swung open.

The teen winced for whatever reason. His body was already betraying him. Danny frowned, _was he scared? _

Danny finally conjured the confidence to look up. He expected to see an overly confident Vlad undressing himself.

Nope.

Vlad was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, staring at the wall.

Okay now Danny felt a little pissed_. Do not _tell me Vlad's backing out _now_.

Vlad's mouth felt dry. "Daniel I-"

Danny didn't even want to hear it. "Are you fucking _serious_?"

Vlad looked a little shocked honestly. "What are you talking about, boy?"

Danny scoffed, crossing his arms. "Do not even fucking tell me you're not going to go through with this. I mean for christ's sake, I AM WAITING ON YOUR BED FOR YOU AFTER ALMOST VOMITING WHEN YOU KISSED ME."

_Oh. _

Vlad was nervous because he thought he had pressured Danny into this. Yeah, the man wanted a little resistance. But for some reason...

_This would do._

Vlad cleared his throat (honestly it was just to break the awkward silence). He kicked his shoes off, glancing up at an inpatient teenager.

"At the pace you're going, I'll be _legal _by the time you're undressed." Danny smirked.

Vlad sent a look of seduction his way. "Fine Daniel, who knew someone so _disgusted_ by me would be in such a hurry to get me in bed with them."

Danny stood up and walked to Vlad, glaring at him. He put his hand on the man's suit jacket, slipping it off.

"I don't think you're disgusting," Danny began as he worked to unbutton Vlad's shirt. "I just think you're weird."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that's _so_ much better."

Danny had finally gotten all the buttons undone, honestly he'd never touched such an expensive shirt before. Maybe the whole being rich thing _did_ turn him on, _just_ a little bit.

Staring at the pale flesh Danny didn't know what to do next. He froze, looking to Vlad for the answer.

Honestly Vlad was stumped too. He frowned inwardly at himself. _Where is your boldness Vlad? _

Deciding he didn't want to seem like he didn't know what he was doing (and good lord he did _not_) Vlad one-handedly pushed the teen back onto his large bed.

Welp, step one done, got him in your bed.

Danny lifted his upper body with his elbows, eyeing Vlad. _C'mon man_, bitch ain't got all night.

Vlad gave an unspoken 'sorry for defiling your son' to Danny's parents before climbing overtop the teenager.

Danny smirked when Vlad's face was close to his own. Glad the urge to vomit was indeed not there. Thank you hormones.

"Soooo what do we-" Danny was interrupted by a cold hand running up his shirt.

The teenager looked down, seeing Vlad's hand roaming around which resulted in his shirt riding up. Vlad mentally shrugged, deciding to try touching the teen's nipples.

Danny made a weird face when he felt the attention Vlad was giving them. Danny was unamused.

"Uhhh...Vlad?" Danny asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm?" Was Vlad's small reply, occupied with what he was doing to Danny's chest with his hands.

"Dude, stop. That isn't doing _anything _for me." Danny looked serious, and a little awkward.

Vlad immediately removed his hands from the teen's nipples. "You didn't like that?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, no. Honestly it was just weird."

Vlad mentally kicked himself_. 'Alright_,' he thought to himself '_stay away from the nipples_'.

Danny nodded in thanks, relieved that things weren't as awkward for him now. He went ahead and removed his own shirt, pulling it off over his head and throwing it to land on the lamp next to the bed.

The teenager smirked at the visible fluster Vlad was displaying. The man's hands were trembling for fuck's sake.

Vlad ran his hands up Danny's sides slowly, looking up for approval. Danny nodded, leaning his head back a little. Physical attention felt _amazing_.

Being more confident now, Vlad kept his hands on Danny's sides. The older man dipped his head down to kiss the skin of Danny's abdomen where his jeans were.

Danny sighed in relaxation. This wasn't as nerve wracking as he thought it'd be. Vlad was working on making small hickeys on the boy's skin. Danny didn't mind one bit.

It was when Vlad began tugging at Danny's jeans, that the teen was getting nervous. What was he planning to do down there?

Danny almost smacked himself in the face. '_duh Fenton, your dick is down there_.'

He closed his eyes. Danny didn't know if he could handle watching Vlad take his pants off. But then he felt tugging at the elastic of his underwear. Danny shot up, stopping him.

Vlad looked horrified, like he'd just done something terrible. "What is it Daniel?"

Danny laughed dryly. Oh man he was kind of scared. "Well you know...I just think it's fair if you take your pants off too." _Smooooth_.

Vlad smiled. "Fair enough." The man backed off the teen to stand up. He fumbled with his belt buckle, sliding the leather out of the loops in one quick pull. Unbuttoning his black pants, he looked to Danny before actually taking them off.

Danny gave him a look of approval. And that's basically all Vlad needed before pull the remainder of his clothing off.

Almost reaching for a pillow to shove his face into, Danny stopped himself. He tried to calm himself down and make sure his face wasn't as red as it felt.

Vlad was amused. _Still innocent_. He moved himself back over the waiting teenager to go ahead and resume undressing him.

Danny stared at Vlad's fingers as they made their way under the hem, pulling slowly. This is so fucking surreal.

Vlad smirked, tilting an eyebrow up. "You've grown."

Danny's face felt hot. "It's not like you knew what it looked like when I was 14." Oh god, he really _did not _need comments.

Vlad shrugged, throwing the teen's underwear behind him. "I'm just assuming."

It was silent for a moment.

"What do we do now...?" Danny asked, feeling exposed yet still anxious. He was getting cold dammit.

Vlad looked unsure. "I guess we just...get to it?"

Danny's eyes could not have rolled any further. "Great, thanks for the explanation."

Vlad gave him a scolding look before speaking. "Do I just...?" The older man trailed off, hesitantly moving a finger to the boy's unexplored entrance.

Danny tensed up. "Whoa whoa whoa. _Whoa_. Can't you just like...put it in there? Why the fingers?"

Okay Danny's IQ couldn't be that damn low. "Daniel, do you honestly think it'd feel very nice if I just decided to shove myself into such a small space in your body?"

Danny looked to Vlad's obvious erection. Nope, that would definitely _not_ feel good.

Danny put a hand over his eyes to shield his vision. "J-just get this part over with."

Vlad almost laughed at the boy's embarrassment. But honestly, he had his own problem at hand. What exactly was he supposed to do down here?

Testing the waters, Vlad pressed his index finger against Danny's entrance.

"DUDE." Danny yelled, eyes still covered.

Now Vlad was annoyed. "Dammit Daniel, quit fussing."

Danny mumbled a 'fuck you'. "It just feels awkward."

"Tch, it's going to." Vlad decided to ignore the teenager and just shove the one finger in.

Vlad even felt a bit awkward when he could feel Danny tensing his muscles around his finger.

"Painful?" Vlad asked, sounding very curious.

Danny peaked between his fingers to see Vlad's finger inside him. His face flushed, okay that turned him on.

"No? I don't know it's odd." Danny tried to relax.

"Then I'll continue." Vlad looked back to his hand and began pulling his finger in and out, feeling the teen loosen.

Danny didn't seem to be moaning or anything, so Vlad obviously was doing something wrong. He decided on a whim to go ahead and prod, crooking his finger upwards.

The teenager's hand immediately shot from his face to the bed, almost grabbing the sheets. Okay, now we're getting somewhere.

"Was that good or bad?" Vlad asked, keeping his finger in that spot. He couldn't tell if Danny was in agony or ecstasy from the clenching and shaking.

"Good. Now shut up." That was all Danny could manage.

Vlad smirked mischievously, he decided to massage the spot gently, looking at the teen for signs of enjoyment.

Danny shuddered, barely there moans spilling from his lips.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Danny asked, breathing heavy.

"I honestly don't know Daniel, but as long as you keep making sounds like that, my hand is staying here."

Danny groaned in both annoyance and stimulation. All he could do was lie back as Vlad oh so boldly decided to add another finger to the equation. Danny shut his eyes, he didn't want to see what was going on down there. It felt good, that's all he needed to know. The only painful part was the odd pressure that he couldn't seem to get away from.

After stretching his fingers and moving them in and out for god knows how long, Vlad decided to was enough. Danny was comfortable and for _fuck's sake _his hand was cramping.

Danny felt the fingers leave his insides, causing him to look at Vlad. He hated to admit it, but after having fingers inside him, emptiness felt disappointing.

"So do you want to... you know?" Vlad motioned towards Danny's bottom half.

"Fuck, the word you're looking for is fuck." Danny smirked, opening his legs a little wider. (whether it was instinct or because he was giving Vlad room, no one knows.)

Vlad hesitantly got in between the boy's legs, not sure how to go about this. But Danny was waiting, and Vlad didn't want to risk the teenager changing his mind.

The older man gripped Danny's hips to lift them a little. Vlad grabbed his own erection, about to line it up to the place where his fingers had just been.

Danny's breathing and heartbeat both picked up. Oh fuck this was happening. Vlad Masters was about to fuck him.

Before Vlad could make a move, Danny decided to lighten the tense atmosphere with a joke.

Danny leaned up, kissing Vlad in a very sloppy manner.

"Don't expect me to call you 'Daddy' while we're doing it." He teased.

Vlad laughed lowly, actually finding that funny. "No worries, Daniel. I'm not into that."

Danny sighed, relaxing his body_. Here we go_.

* * *

><p><strong>lmao sorry to cut it off there. I'll finish the sex scene next chapter, I just needed a break from typing hehe. Reviews are gr8 <strong>


	10. DON'T PANIC

**Lmao sorry for not posting the next chapter. I'm workin' on it as we speak (as I type this? whatever the fuck) but BASICALLY one of my reviewers for this story started talking to me and we found out we live near each other and talked on the phone for like 6 hours straight and now we dating lmao he so smooth. So yeah again, sorry, I've been busy with the bae and our 9/11 420 jokes bc wow faggots. Chapter will be up tomorrow okay? GR8**


	11. Sex is Gr8

"WHAT THE FUCK STOP"

Vlad wasn't sure why Danny had suddenly yelled, or why he'd pushed him away, but what he did know was that he was confused.

Vlad sat back on his knees, folding his arms and glaring down at the teen. "Daniel, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Oh I don't know, maybe it fucking _hurt_."

Vlad looked a little angry. What could _he_ have done wrong? He did everything he was supposed to, right?

The older man looked down at Danny, noticing the teen's erection had begun to go away. He had to think of something to make Danny comfortable, quickly.

Vlad got off of the bed in a hurry, making Danny shoot a strange look into the back of his head. Opening a drawer in his dresser (that was basically all the way across the room) Vlad began searching.

Danny felt his face heat up. It was one thing to have Vlad Masters naked on top of you where you can't really see everything at once, but when he's across the room looking in a drawer, it was...weird. The teen wouldn't deny it though, dude still had a nice ass.

Looking puzzled at the bottle in Vlad's hand as he approached the bed, Danny held out his hand for it.

It looked like lotion, but it was clear. Danny felt really weird now. Vlad was bringing him _lube_. Things were starting to feel too real now. Before Vlad could take the bottle away, the teenager clicked the lid open.

"I'll do it, having your...fingers inside me once was embarrassing enough." Danny mumbled pouring the liquid onto his own fingers. A little too much came out of the bottle but Danny thought more would be better anyway.

Vlad let Danny do his thing. The older man just sat back and watched. It was amusing how confused the teenager looked when he began trying to find his entrance while still lying on his back.

Danny made a weird face as he prodded at his own ass. If someone had told him 2 years ago that he'd be fingering himself he would have laughed.

Keeping his face turned to the side, Danny went ahead and slicked himself up with the cold lube.

"Dammit..." Danny cursed to himself, finding it hard to get his fingers very deep while laying on his back. But he would just deal with that. _No way _was he about to get on all fours.

Even though Danny had part of his face digging into a pillow and was staring at the wall, he could still feel Vlad's gaze on him. It was uncomfortable.

Danny stilled, keeping his fingers inside himself. "Can't you like, I don't know go do something else while I'm...getting...ready?"

Vlad crossed his arms smugly. "Okay Daniel, what do you sugguest I do?"

He had him there. Danny looked around the room frantically for a task to send Vlad to do. He eyed his tossed away jeans.

"My Ipod...get it out. Back left pocket." Perfect, he thought. It was awkwardly quiet in the room anyway.

Vlad lifted a brow but went ahead and got up to retrieve the device. After having it in his grasp he looked to Danny questioning what to do next.

"Okay, you've got a surround sound system in here, go plug it in that." Danny motioned over with his free hand to the expensive looking audio equipment in the corner of the room.

Having hardly used the thing, Vlad was having a hard time finding the Ipod dock on it but finally found it after a few seconds.

"What do you suggest I play? Your music taste better be worth hearing."

Danny was honestly baffled at how Vlad could just walk around naked and not even care. Maybe it was because he had a nice body? But Danny had a nice body too, and he wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Uhhh...go to my playlists. Play the one called 'Lana'"

Vlad situated the music player on the dock and did what Danny had instructed. It was a little bit of a shock to the system at how loud the music was. Thank god for surround sound.

Danny's face flushed a little as Put Me in a Movie by Lana Del Rey started playing loudly.

Vlad shrugged, really glad it wasn't rap or something completely unnarousing.

With Vlad away from the bed, the teenager had finally did all he could with himself down there. He slipped his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on the sheets below him. Danny ignored the glare from Vlad. _Fuck your expensive sheets_.

The silver haired man got back on the bed, hovering over the teen once again. He was happy to see that Danny's erection was back to life.

Vlad leaned down, putting a light grasp on Danny's slim hips. Danny was confused. He expected Vlad to just get to it.

Danny shivered when he felt Vlad's lips ghosting over the skin of his thigh. Vlad didn't look like he was trying to get a reaction or anything, the man looked like he was genuinely enjoying what he was doing.

The awkward shivering stopped when Vlad began placing actual kisses, some with tongue, on Danny's inner thigh. It was strangely relaxing, and dare he say, arousing.

Something inside Danny's stomach coiled in a good way to know that he'd most likely have hickeys all over that part of his body in the morning. He didn't know if it was the sexual music or if it was Vlad, but Danny was ready to participate.

Danny Leaned up, causing Vlad to do so as well. The teenager hooked an arm around Vlad's neck and pulled the man down on top of him harshly.

The older man was surprised to be greeted with an open mouth kiss, Danny obviously enjoying himself. The teenager was grinding his lower half into the other man's groin, groaning lowly into Vlad's mouth.

In all honesty, Vlad was planning on having sex with Danny whether he had to hold him down or not. But this was going ten times better than he'd anticipated. The teenager was practically _offering_ Vlad his virginity on a silver platter.

As much as he didn't want to stop making out with Danny, Vlad had to retreat before the teenager came from just dry humping him.

Danny didn't just look disappointed, he looked _angry_. He clawed at Vlad's back, trying to get the man back on top of him. Vlad could feel his own erection becoming harder.

"Why Daniel, I didn't think you'd be this eager to lie with me." Vlad smirked, giving into the boy's needs. He nipped at his neck for now, keeping Danny's hips pinned down so the teen wouldn't finish before things even started.

Danny let Vlad continue to kiss his neck, but he was still getting aggravated.

"Fuck Vlad, can't we just do it already?" Danny rolled his eyes, stifling a moan when Vlad's kissing changed to sucking.

Vlad removed his mouth, looking into the teen's eyes. They were green.

Vlad smiled. "How peculiar, it seems your ghost half wants this just as much as you do."

Danny groaned in annoyance. "Vlad." He said sternly.

Vlad shrugged. Fine, the boy didn't want foreplay, he could live with that.

"Alright, spread your legs." Vlad said it so nonchalantly he could have been saying _anything_.

_Alright_, Danny thought, _we're getting to it_.

The teenager did as he was asked. Even though Danny wanted be fucked, like, _now_, his heart beat was speeding up. He was nervous. Danny wouldn't show it though, he kept a composed face.

Vlad situated himself in-between the teenagers legs. He was trying to find out if it would be okay to do it in the missionary position, but the man didn't dwell on it for too long. He had a horny teenager below him.

There were no words of reassurance or soothing. They were kind of pointless right now, they both wanted it.

The older half ghost lined himself up to where his erection was just lightly pressed against Danny's entrance.

Okay, Danny was blushing big time now. He just..._felt it there_. He'd never imagined in a million years that Vlad Masters' dick would be that close to him.

Throwing thoughts like that aside, Danny just looked down at where he and Vlad were about to be connected. There was a slight glance from Vlad, Danny giving a firm nod.

Vlad sighed internally. "Just don't kill me in my sleep for this."

Before Danny could come up with something witty to say, Vlad had finally pushed part of his erection inside of him.

Danny's body wanted to get up from the bed but he kept himself still. It didn't hurt nearly as much as last time, but damn it _burned_. And the pressure, that was killing him.

Looking down, Danny felt like going ghost and flying out of there. Vlad was only halfway in. But the silverlining was that Vlad was giving him time to adjust. _How fucking nice of him_.

Not even asking if it was okay, Vlad took it upon himself to just slam the rest of himself in.

"FUCK YOU." Danny yelped. At first it felt good but somehow it was starting to burn again.

Vlad laughed lowly. "Sorry Daniel...a man can only wait so long. I have needs too."

Danny rolled his eyes, which was difficult to do since he was trying to get the pain out of his senses. "Excuse the fuck out of me for not considering your _needs_."

Vlad pulled out partially, pushing back in. Danny let out a moan, feeling shy about it. "You're excused." The older man said under his breath.

Danny didn't even want to talk anymore. Things were finally starting to feel good. He leaned up as much as could without Vlad slipping out of him. He kind of liked him there...

Vlad knew what Danny wanted, so he leaned into the kiss. Danny leaned back against the headboard, Vlad leaning over him but still keeping his dick inside of the teenager.

Danny had come to like making out with Vlad. It made his insides twitch in a good way and for some reason made him incredibly horny.

Vlad liked kissing the teenager, but of course just being still inside of Danny was getting to be a bit of a downer. He didn't want to stop the steamy makeout session though.

The older man began grinding his hips into Danny's, earning a bite on the lip and felt the teenager's insides tighten up.

Danny liked that, he liked that a lot. They were small thrusts that barely allowed Vlad to pull out or push in, but it was still pleasurable.

Feeling Vlad's hands wonder down his back, Danny lightly pushed Vlad away. The teenager's breathing was heavy and his eyes were a glossy green. He was totally ready for it.

Vlad didn't need any other message, he went ahead and grabbed Danny's hips and pulled himself out.

Danny's head remained on the pillow the entire time. The movement was slow at first, probably Vlad testing the waters. But once the pace picked up Danny's body would move upwards with every inward thrust Vlad gave. Sometimes the teenager's head would be dangerously close to hitting the headboard.

Vlad had closed his eyes, he was really into it. Danny couldn't help but stare at where Vlad was pushing into him, it excited him even more.

The burning sensation had gone away by now. But the pressure was there, this time not angry but giving a tinge of pleasure to the act. Danny's body was finally as willing as he was.

The only thing Danny was annoyed by was that Vlad wasn't really making any noises except for the occasional 'fuck' or low groan. Danny sounded like a 20 dollar whore in comparison.

Once Vlad decided to angle himself differently, he finally hit Danny's sweet spot.

He couldn't even tell that the song had changed. The only thing Danny was aware of was Vlad frantically driving into him. Fuck, why didn't he think of this _sooner_?

Pretty soon Danny's moans, curses, and pleas for more were louder than the music and Vlad was pretty pleased with himself.

Even though he was in the middle of fucking the teen into the mattress, Vlad still couldn't believe this was happening. The man had fantasized about this, but never did he think he'd have Danny Fenton writhing under him in lust. He'd have to circle today's date on the calendar, for this was definitely one of the most victorious nights of his life.

Vlad was beginning to curse his body when he felt himself starting to climax. He wanted this to go on longer. But hey, man's gotta cum.

Danny hadn't a clue that Vlad was ready to finish because he was too busy enjoying the sex. But of course something did feel different when Vlad began going at a rougher pace. Danny didn't care, it just felt even better. The teenager's body almost couldn't stand the multiple thrusts to his prostate so Danny leaned over and grabbed onto the sheets with his left hand. He felt like he needed some kind of leverage.

Danny was surprised to hear Vlad moan, but was even more surprised when Vlad had thrust once more, harshly and then stilled against Danny's hips. The teenager was confused.

Feeling a liquid fill him up, Danny looked partially frantic and shocked.

It was quiet for a moment. Vlad was panting heavily and still had a grip on Danny's hips, hard this time.

"Dude...did you just cum in me?" Danny's words were flat.

Vlad pulled out, not giving an answer. Danny winced, it kind of hurt in a dull way to have Vlad pull out all at once like that.

Vlad sat back on his hands, trying to calm himself down. Danny sat up a little, looking down to where cum was dripping slowly out of his entrance.

He would have been embarrassed, but he was still hard.

"You forgetting something, fruitloop?" Danny motioned to his obvious erection.

Vlad smacked a hand on his face, how could he forget?

Danny sat up more as he saw Vlad kneel in-between his thighs.

Vlad glared up. "This is the only blow job you'll ever get from me, you understand, Daniel?"

Danny actually smirked. He felt like he had some kind of power here. "Got it."

Vlad mentally shook his head before automatically deep throating the teenager. He didn't want to do things slowly, it was humiliating enough to be doing this in the first place.

Danny's head leaned back involuntarily. "Whoa...okay." He shuddered. Vlad's mouth was really fucking amazing.

Vlad rolled his eyes. Typical virgin. Mesmerized by just being inside someone's mouth. The man decided to bite the bullet and began going up and down on the teen's erection with his mouth and tongue as a combination.

Danny wasn't really moaning, but that didn't mean that it didn't feel good. Sighs of pleasure escaped his lips and not much else. He'd never had a blow job before, he'd have to bargain with Vlad later to get more.

Being a virgin, Vlad knew Danny would be quick to cum, so he picked up the pace. Using his tongue more and even prodding at Danny's entrance where his cum was still dripping.

Danny leaned forward, grabbing onto Vlad's hair tightly as he came. Vlad wasn't too amused though. The man tried to remove his mouth but the teenager's persistent hand kept him there, practically choking on his dick.

Just the feeling of having the teenager's cum shoot down his throat made Vlad want to hit him. But they could fight later.

Once Vlad's hair was free from Danny's hand, he immediately got up. He really wished he could have spit it out but he involuntarily swallowed it.

Danny laughed under his breath, falling back onto the bed. "How'd it taste?"

Vlad glared at the teenager as he wiped his mouth. "Gross." was the simple answer he gave.

Danny nodded, pulling the blanket over him. "Thought so. Go brush your teeth, I'm going to sleep."

Vlad made his way to the bathroom, actually a little angry. "Next time I should kill you instead of kiss you."

Danny smirked. "You wouldn't do that, because then you'd lose your only source of sex."

Vlad shrugged, the boy had a point. Here's just hoping Danny didn't have a huge fit in the morning about how he regrets letting Vlad fuck him into next week.

Vlad smirked to himself as he turned on the bathroom sink.

"Tomorrow morning should be quite interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>ayyyy lmao wassup? I know I know, took me too long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with the boyfriend and other stuff and just found the time to write this. If it's any consolation, here's my Deviantart, I have some VladxDanny art I've done on there. sebastiansneko96. deviantart. com<strong>


End file.
